Orso
thumb|Orso bruno Gli Ursidi (Ursidae) sono una famiglia di mammiferi carnivori appartenenti al sottordine dei caniformi. Sebbene oggi siano rappresentati solo da otto specie, essi sono molto diffusi e sono presenti in un'ampia varietà di habitat di tutto l'emisfero boreale e, in parte, di quello australe. Si trovano infatti in Nordamerica, Sudamerica, Europa e Asia. Caratteristiche comuni proprie degli orsi moderni sono il grande corpo sorretto da zampe tozze, il lungo muso, le piccole orecchie rotonde, la pelliccia ispida, le zampe plantigrade dotate di cinque artigli non retrattili e la coda corta. Anche se l'orso polare è per lo più carnivoro e il panda gigante si nutre quasi interamente di bambù, le restanti sei specie sono onnivore e hanno una dieta molto varia. Fatta eccezione per le coppie durante il periodo del corteggiamento e delle madri con i propri piccoli, gli orsi sono in genere animali solitari. Possono avere abitudini diurne o notturne e possiedono un eccellente olfatto. Nonostante la loro corporatura pesante e l'andatura goffa, sono abili corridori, scalatori e nuotatori. Utilizzano come tane rifugi naturali quali caverne e alberi cavi; la maggior parte delle specie trascorre l'inverno all'interno della tana in un lungo periodo di ibernazione, che può raggiungere anche i 100 giorni. Gli orsi sono stati cacciati fin dai tempi preistorici per la carne e la pelliccia; sono stati utilizzati anche nei combattimenti e in altre forme di intrattenimento, basti pensare agli esemplari che venivano fatti ballare per strada. A causa della loro possente presenza fisica hanno sempre svolto un ruolo di primo piano nelle arti, nella mitologia e in altri aspetti culturali di varie società umane. In epoca moderna gli orsi si sono ritrovati sempre più minacciati dall'invasione dell'uomo nei loro habitat e dal commercio illegale di parti del loro corpo, in particolare della loro bile, molto richiesta sul mercato asiatico. La IUCN classifica sei specie come vulnerabili, e perfino quelle a rischio minimo, come l'orso bruno, rischiano di scomparire da alcuni paesi. Sebbene siano vietati, il bracconaggio e il commercio internazionale di queste popolazioni più minacciate continuano tuttora. Etimologia «Orso» deriva dal latino ursus/''ursa'', «orso»/«orsa». Da questo, il nome proprio Orsola. Altri nomi correlati agli orsi, come quello dell'infraordine Arctoidea e del genere Helarctos derivano dall'antica parola greca ἄρκτος (arktos), «orso , così come i termini «artico» e «antartico», che derivano da quello della costellazione dell'Orsa Maggiore, Ursa Major, particolarmente splendente nel cielo boreale . La parola inglese bear deriva dall'inglese antico bera e appartiene a una famiglia di nomi indicanti l'orso nelle lingue germaniche, come lo svedese björn, usato anche come nome proprio, che derivano da un aggettivo che significa «bruno». Quindi bear, originariamente, significava «quello bruno». Questa terminologia per indicare l'animale si deve al fatto che era tabù pronunciarne il nome: le tribù proto-germaniche sostituirono la loro parola originaria per indicare l'orso - arkto - con questa espressione eufemistica per paura che pronunciare il vero nome dell'animale potesse farlo apparire . Tassonomia e filogenesi La famiglia degli Ursidi è una delle nove famiglie che costituiscono il sottordine Caniformia dell'ordine dei Carnivori. I suoi più stretti parenti viventi sono i pinnipedi, i canidi e i musteloidi . Gli orsi attuali appartengono ad otto specie appartenenti a tre sottofamiglie: Ailuropodinae (comprendente il suo panda gigante), Tremarctinae (comprendente il solo orso dagli occhiali) e Ursinae (comprendente sei specie suddivise in uno o tre generi, a seconda degli autori). L'analisi dei cromosomi nucleari ha dimostrato che il cariotipo delle sei specie di ursini è quasi identico, essendo costituito in tutti i casi da 74 cromosomi, mentre il panda gigante ha 42 cromosomi e l'orso dagli occhiali 52. Il minor numero di cromosomi può essere dovuto alla fusione di alcuni di essi; inoltre, lo schema a bande su di essi corrisponde a quello degli ursini, ma differisce da quello dei procionidi, il che supporta l'inclusione di queste due specie tra gli Ursidi piuttosto che tra i Procionidi, dove erano stati inseriti da alcuni tassonomisti del passato . Evoluzione Le più antiche specie ascrivibili alla famiglia degli Ursidi appartengono all'estinta sottofamiglia Amphicynodontinae, che comprendeva Parictis (vissuto tra l'Eocene superiore e il Miocene inferiore-medio, tra 38 e 18 milioni di anni fa) e il poco più recente Allocyon (Oligocene inferiore, 34-30 milioni di anni fa), entrambi provenienti dal Nordamerica. Questi animali avevano un aspetto molto differente da quello degli orsi odierni: erano infatti più piccoli e simili nell'aspetto al procione, e la loro dieta era forse simile a quella del tasso. Fu solamente nel Miocene che Parictis fece la sua comparsa in Eurasia e Africa . Non è chiaro se vi fossero ursidi in Eurasia già nell'Eocene superiore, ma uno scambio faunistico attraverso il ponte di terra di Bering sarebbe stato possibile grazie a un grande abbassamento del livello del mare avvenuto nell'Eocene superiore (circa 37 milioni di anni fa) e protrattosi fino all'Oligocene inferiore . Generi europei morfologicamente molto simili ad Allocyon e al più recente e americano Kolponomos (circa 18 milioni di anni fa) erano tuttavia presenti nell'Oligocene; tra essi figurano Amphicticeps e Amphicynodon. Numerose caratteristiche morfologiche collegano gli amficinodontini, creature semi-acquatiche simili alla lontra, ai pinnipedi . Oltre a tali somiglianze morfologiche, anche alcuni aspetti molecolari concorrono a supportare l'ipotesi che gli orsi siano i più stretti parenti viventi dei pinnipedi . Cephalogale, simile ad un cane e delle dimensioni di un procione, è il più antico membro conosciuto della sottofamiglia Hemicyoninae, comparsa per la prima volta in Eurasia durante l'Oligocene medio, circa 30 milioni di anni fa. La sottofamiglia comprende i più recenti generi Phoberocyon (20-15 milioni di anni fa) e Plithocyon (15-7 milioni di anni fa). Una specie simile a Cephalogale dette origine al genere Ursavus durante l'Oligocene inferiore (30-28 milioni di anni fa): questo genere proliferò con molte specie in Asia ed è il diretto antenato di tutte le specie viventi di orso. Successivamente, durante il Miocene inferiore (21-18 milioni di anni fa), alcune specie di Ursavus raggiunsero il Nordamerica, assieme ad Amphicynodon e Cephalogale. I membri appartenenti alle linee evolutive di orsi esistenti si separarono da Ursavus tra 20 e 15 milioni di anni fa , probabilmente attraverso la specie Ursavus elmensis. Basandosi sui dati genetici e morfologici, gli studiosi hanno stabilito che la linea evolutiva degli Ailuropodinae (i panda) sia stata la prima a separarsi da quella degli altri orsi viventi circa 19 milioni di anni fa, anche se i più antichi fossili ascrivibili a questo gruppo finora scoperti risalgano soltanto a circa 5 milioni di anni fa . Gli orsi dal muso corto del Nuovo Mondo (Tremarctinae) si differenziarono dagli Ursinae in seguito ad un evento di dispersione in Nordamerica avvenuto durante il Miocene medio (circa 13 milioni di anni fa); successivamente, invasero il Sudamerica (più o meno intorno ad un milione di anni fa) a seguito della formazione dell'istmo di Panama . Il loro più antico rappresentante fossile è Plionarctos del Nordamerica (vissuto all'incirca tra 10 e 2 milioni di anni fa). Questo genere è probabilmente il diretto antenato degli orsi dal muso corto del Nordamerica (genere Arctodus), di quelli del Sudamerica (Arctotherium) e degli orsi dagli occhiali, Tremarctos, rappresentati sia da una specie estinta nordamericana (T. floridanus) sia dall'unico rappresentante sopravvissuto fino ad oggi dei Tremarctinae, l'orso dagli occhiali sudamericano (T. ornatus). La sottofamiglia Ursinae sperimentò una grande proliferazione di taxa circa 5,3-4,5 milioni di anni fa, periodo coincidente a importanti cambiamenti ambientali; fu proprio intorno a questo periodo che comparvero i primi membri del genere Ursus. L'orso giocoliere è un moderno sopravvissuto di una delle più antiche linee evolutive ad essersi differenziate durante questo evento di radiazione (5,3 milioni di anni fa); esso acquisì la sua peculiare morfologia, correlata a una dieta a base di termiti e di formiche, non più tardi del Pleistocene inferiore. A partire da 4-3 milioni di anni fa, nei registri fossili d'Europa fa la sua comparsa la specie Ursus minimus; tranne che per le dimensioni, esso era quasi identico all'odierno orso dal collare. È probabile che sia il diretto antenato di tutti gli orsi della sottofamiglia Ursinae, fatta forse eccezione per l'orso giocoliere. Da U. minimus si svilupparono due linee evolutive: quella degli orsi neri (comprendente l'orso malese, l'orso dal collare e il baribal) e quella degli orsi bruni (comprendente anche l'orso polare). Gli attuali orsi bruni si evolvettero da U. minimus attraverso Ursus etruscus, a sua volta antenato anche dell'estinto orso delle caverne del Pleistocene. Alcune specie di Ursinae migrarono a più riprese dall'Eurasia verso il Nordamerica già 4 milioni di anni fa, nel Pliocene inferiore Ward e Kynaston, pp. 74-77.. L'orso polare è la specie evolutasi più di recente; discese dall'orso bruno circa 400.000 anni fa . Filogenesi Gli orsi formano un clade in seno all'ordine dei Carnivori. Il panda minore non è un orso, bensì un musteloide. Il cladogramma seguente è basato sulla filogenesi molecolare di sei genesi effettuata da Flynn nel 2005 . |2= }} }} }} }} }} Vi sono due distinte ipotesi filogenetiche volte a spiegare le relazioni che intercorrono tra le specie di orso attuali e quelle fossili. Una, quella che riscuote il maggior consenso presso gli esperti, è che tutte le specie di orso siano classificate in sette sottofamiglie: Amphicynodontinae, Hemicyoninae, Ursavinae, Agriotheriinae, Ailuropodinae, Tremarctinae e Ursinae . Segue qua sotto un cladogramma delle sottofamiglie di orsi secondo McLellan e Reiner (1992) e Qiu et al. (2014): }} }} }} }} }} }} La seconda ipotesi filogenetica alternativa, sviluppata da McKenna et al. (1997), considera tutte le specie di orso all'interno della superfamiglia Ursoidea, con Hemicyoninae e Agriotheriinae inseriti nella famiglia «Hemicyonidae» . Secondo questa classificazione, gli Amphicynodontinae vengono considerati un sister-group dei pinnipedi in seno alla superfamiglia Phocoidea. Nella classificazione di McKenna e Bell sia gli orsi che i pinnipedi si trovano in un parvordine di mammiferi carnivori conosciuti come Ursida in compagnia degli estinti cani-orso della famiglia Amphicyonidae. Segue il cladogramma basato sulla classificazione di McKenna e Bell (1997): |label2= |2= }} |2= }} |2= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} La filogenesi delle specie di orso esistenti è mostrata in un cladogramma basato sul completo sequenziamento del DNA mitocondriale effettuato da Yu et al. (2007) . Il panda gigante, seguito subito dopo dall'orso dagli occhiali, sono di gran lunga le specie più antiche. Le relazioni tra le altre specie non sono ancora state comprese a fondo, ma sappiamo con certezza che l'orso polare e quello bruno sono strettamente imparentati tra loro. |2= |2=orso malese }} }} |2=orso giocoliere }} |2=orso dagli occhiali }} |2=panda gigante }} }} Classificazione (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) che mangia foglie di bambù.]] (Ursus arctos) che osserva i dintorni.]] * Famiglia Ursidae Fischer de Waldheim, 1817 ** Sottofamiglia † Amphicynodontinae (Simpson, 1945) *** † Amphicynodon Filhol, 1881 **** † Amphicynodon velaunus (Aymard, 1846) **** † Amphicynodon gracilis (Filhol, 1874) **** † Amphicynodon leptorhynchus (Filhol, 1874) **** † Amphicynodon brachyrostris (Filhol, 1876) **** † Amphicynodon crassirostris (Filhol, 1876) **** † Amphicynodon typicus Schlosser, 1888 **** † Amphicynodon cephalogalinus Teilhard, 1915 **** † Amphicynodon teilhardi Matthew e Granger, 1924 **** † Amphicynodon mongoliensis Janovskaja, 1970 **** † Amphicynodon chardini Cirot e de Bonis, 1992 *** † Pachycynodon Schlosser, 1888 **** † Pachycynodon boriei (Filhol, 1876) **** † Pachycynodon crassirostris Schlosser, 1888 **** † Pachycynodon filholi Schlosser, 1888 **** † Pachycynodon tenuis Teilhard de Chardin, 1915 **** † Pachycynodon tedfordi Wang e Qiu, 2003 *** † Parictis Scott, 1893 **** † Parictis primaevus Scott, 1893 **** † Parictis dakotensis Clark, 1936 **** † Parictis personi Chaffee, 1954 **** † Parictis parvus Clark e Beerbower, 1967 **** † Parictis gilpini Clark e Guensburg, 1972 **** † Parictis montanus Clark e Guensburg, 1972 *** † Amphicticeps Matthew e Granger, 1924 **** † Amphicticeps shackelfordi Matthew e Granger, 1924 **** † Amphicticeps dorog Wang et al., 2005 **** † Amphicticeps makhchinus Wang et al., 2005 *** † Allocyon Merriam, 1930 **** † Allocyon loganensis Merriam, 1930 *** † Kolponomos Stirton, 1960 **** † Kolponomos clallamensis Stirton, 1960 **** † Kolponomos newportensis Tedford et al., 1994 ** Sottofamiglia † Hemicyoninae Frick, 1926 *** Tribù † Cephalogalini de Bonis, 2013 **** † Cephalogale Jourdan, 1862 ***** † Cephalogale geoffroyi Jourdan, 1862 ***** † Cephalogale gergoviensis Viret, 1929 ***** † Cephalogale ginesticus Kuss, 1962 ***** † Cephalogale shareri Wang et al., 2009 **** † Adelpharctos de Bonis, 1971 ***** † Adelpharctos mirus de Bonis, 1971 ***** † Adelpharctos ginsburgi de Bonis, 2011 **** † Phoberogale Ginsburg e Morales, 1995 ***** † Phoberogale gracile (Pomel, 1847) ***** † Phoberogale minor (Filhol, 1877) ***** † Phoberogale bonali (Helbing, 1928) ***** † Phoberogale depereti (Viret, 1929) **** † Cyonarctos de Bonis, 2013 ***** † Cyonarctos dessei de Bonis, 2013 **** † Filholictis de Bonis, 2013 ***** † Filholictis filholi (Munier-Chalmas, 1877) *** Tribù † Phoberocyonini Ginsburg e Morales, 1995 **** † Phoberocyon Ginsburg, 1955 ***** † Phoberocyon aurelianensis (Mayet, 1908) ***** † Phoberocyon johnhenryi (White, 1947) ***** † Phoberocyon dehmi Ginsburg, 1955 ***** † Phoberocyon huerzeleri Ginsburg, 1955 ***** † Phoberocyon youngi Xiang et al., 1986 ***** † Phoberocyon hispanicus Ginsburg e Morales, 1998 **** † Plithocyon Ginsburg, 1955 ***** † Plithocyon ursinus (Cope, 1875) ***** † Plithocyon barstowensis (Frick, 1926) ***** † Plithocyon statzlingii (Frick, 1926) ***** † Plithocyon armagnacensis Ginsburg, 1955 ***** † Plithocyon bruneti Ginsburg, 1980 *** Tribù † Hemicyonini Frick, 1926 **** † Hemicyon Lartet, 1851 ***** † Hemicyon sansaniensis Lartet, 1851 ***** † Hemicyon minor Dépéret, 1887 ***** † Hemicyon grivensis Frick, 1926 ***** † Hemicyon teilhardi Colbert, 1939 ***** † Hemicyon barbouri Colbert, 1941 **** † Dinocyon Jourdan, 1861 ***** † Dinocyon thenardi Jourdan, 1861 ***** † Dinocyon aurelianensis Frick, 1926 ***** † Dinocyon sansaniensis Frick, 1926 **** † Zaragocyon Ginsburg e Morales, 1995 ***** † Zaragocyon daamsi Ginsburg e Morales, 1995 ** Sottofamiglia † Ursavinae Hendey, 1980 *** † Ursavus Schlosser, 1899 **** † Ursavus brevirhinus (Hofmann, 1887) **** † Ursavus primaevus Gaillard, 1899 **** † Ursavus intermedius Koenigswald, 1925 **** † Ursavus pawniensis Frick, 1926 **** † Ursavus ehrenbergi Brunner, 1942 **** † Ursavus sylvestris Qiu e Qi, 1990 **** † Ursavus isorei Ginsburg e Morales, 1998 **** † Ursavus tedfordi Zhanxiang et al., 2014 *** † Ballusia Ginsburg e Morales, 1998 **** † Ballusia elmensis (Stehlin, 1917) **** † Ballusia orientalis (Qiu et al., 1985) **** † Ballusia hareni (Ginsburg, 1989) ** Sottofamiglia † Agriotheriinae Kretzoi, 1929 *** † Agriotherium Wagner, 1837 **** † Agriotherium sivalensis (Falconer e Cautley, 1836) **** † Agriotherium insigne Gervais, 1859 **** † Agriotherium palaeindicus Lydekker, 1878 **** † Agriotherium schneideri Sellards, 1916 **** † Agriotherium gregoryi Frick, 1926 **** † Agriotherium africanum Hendey, 1972 **** † Agriotherium coffeyi Dalquest, 1986 **** † Agriotherium inexpetans Qiu et al., 1991 **** † Agriotherium myanmarensis Ogino et al., 2011 ** Sottofamiglia Ailuropodinae (Grevé, 1894) *** Tribù † Indarctini Abella et al., 2012 **** † Indarctos Pilgrim, 1913 ***** † Indarctos punjabensis (Lydekker, 1884) ***** † Indarctos anthracitis (Weithofer, 1888) ***** † Indarctos atticus (Weithofer, 1888) ***** † Indarctos arctoides (Deperet, 1895) ***** † Indarctos salmontanus Pilgrim, 1913 ***** † Indarctos oregonensis Merriam et al., 1916 ***** † Indarctos lagrelli Zdansky, 1924 ***** † Indarctos sinensis Zdansky, 1924 ***** † Indarctos vireti Villalta e Crusafont, 1943 ***** † Indarctos nevadensis Macdonald, 1959 ***** † Indarctos bakalovi Kovachev, 1988 ***** † Indarctos zdanskyi Qiu e Tedford, 2003 **** † Miomaci de Bonis et al., 2017 ***** † Miomaci pannonicum de Bonis et al., 2017 *** Tribù Ailuropodini Grevé, 1894 **** Ailuropoda Milne-Edwards, 1870 ***** Ailuropoda melanoleuca (David, 1869) - panda gigante ***** † Ailuropoda baconi Woodward 1915 ***** † Ailuropoda microta Pei, 1962 ***** † Ailuropoda minor Pei, 1962 ***** † Ailuropoda wulingshanensis Wang e Alii, 1982 **** † Agriarctos Kretzoi, 1942 ***** † Agriarctos depereti (Schlosser, 1902) ***** † Agriarctos gaali Kretzoi, 1942 ***** † Agriarctos vighi Kretzoi, 1942 **** † Ailurarctos Qi et al., 1989 ***** † Ailurarctos lufengensis Qi et al., 1989 ***** † Ailurarctos yuanmouensis Zong, 1997 **** † Kretzoiarctos Abella et al., 2012 ***** † Kretzoiarctos beatrix (Abella et al., 2011) ** Sottofamiglia Tremarctinae Merriam e Stock, 1925 *** Tremarctos Gervais, 1855 **** Tremarctos ornatus (Cuvier, 1825) - orso dagli occhiali **** † Tremarctos floridanus Gildey, 1928 *** † Arctodus Leidy, 1854 **** † Arctodus pristinus Leidy, 1854 **** † Arctodus simus Cope, 1879 *** † Arctotherium Burmeister, 1879 **** † Arctotherium bonariense (Gervais, 1852) **** † Arctotherium angustidens Gervais e Ameghino, 1880 **** † Arctotherium vetustum Ameghino, 1885 **** † Arctotherium tarijense Ameghino, 1902 **** † Arctotherium wingei Ameghino, 1902 *** † Plionarctos Frick, 1926 **** † Plionarctos edensis Frick, 1926 **** † Plionarctos harroldorum Tedfored e Martin, 2001 ** Sottofamiglia Ursinae Fischer de Waldheim, 1817 *** Ursus Linnaeus, 1758 **** Ursus arctos Linnaeus, 1758 - orso bruno **** Ursus maritimus Phipps, 1774 - orso polare **** † Ursus spelaeus Rosenmüller, 1794 **** Ursus americanus Pallas, 1780 - baribal **** † Ursus etruscus Cuvier, 1823 **** Ursus thibetanus G. Cuvier, 1823 - orso dal collare **** † Ursus minimus Devèze e Bouillet, 1827 **** † Ursus theobaldi Lydekker, 1884 **** † Ursus ruscinensis Depéret, 1890 **** † Ursus pyrenaicus Depéret, 1892 **** † Ursus boeckhi Schlosser, 1899 **** † Ursus deningeri Richenau, 1904 **** † Ursus savini Andrews, 1922 **** † Ursus rossicus Borissiak, 1930 **** † Ursus sinomalayanus Thenius, 1947 **** † Ursus abstrusus Bjork, 1970 **** † Ursus kudarensis Baryshnikov, 1985 **** † Ursus yinanensis Li, 1993 **** † Ursus dolinensis Garcia e Arsuaga, 2001 **** † Ursus ingressus Rabeder, Hofreiter, Nagel e Withalm, 2004 *** Melursus Meyer, 1793 **** Melursus ursinus (Shaw, 1791) - orso giocoliere *** Helarctos Horsfield, 1825 **** Helarctos malayanus (Raffles, 1821) - orso malese Descrizione Dimensioni thumb|200px|Orso polare, il più grande degli Ursidi. thumb|200px|L'orso malese, il più piccolo degli Ursidi. Alla famiglia degli Ursidi appartengono i rappresentanti più imponenti tra le specie terricole dell'ordine dei Carnivori - dal momento che i pinnipedi vengono considerati generalmente come mammiferi marini. L'orso polare viene considerato il più grosso orso esistenteWard e Kynaston, p. 61.: i maschi adulti pesano 300-700 kg e raggiungono una lunghezza totale di 240-300 cm . La specie più piccola, invece, è l'orso malese, del peso di 25-65 kg e della lunghezza di 100-140 cm . Furono, tuttavia, due forme preistoriche, gli orsi dal muso corto del Nordamerica e quelli del Sudamerica i più grandi orsi conosciuti mai esistiti. Si ritiene che questi ultimi raggiungessero i 1600 kg di peso e una lunghezza di 340 cmC. Dell'Amore (2011), Biggest Bear Ever Found , National Geographic News, 3 febbraio 2011.. Il peso corporeo delle specie che vivono nei climi temperati e artici varia comunque a seconda del periodo dell'anno, in quanto accumulano riserve di grasso in estate e in autunno e perdono peso durante l'inverno. Morfologia Gli orsi sono generalmente animali voluminosi e robusti dalla coda corta. Presentano dimorfismo sessuale solamente per quanto riguarda le dimensioni: i maschi sono quasi sempre più grandi . Le specie più grandi tendono a mostrare un maggiore livello di dimorfismo sessuale rispetto a quelle più piccole. Facendo maggiore affidamento sulla forza piuttosto che sulla velocità, gli orsi hanno arti relativamente corti con ossa spesse in grado di sostenere la loro mole. Le scapole e il bacino sono di conseguenza massicci. Gli arti sono molto più diritti di quelli dei grandi felini, in quanto non vi è necessità che si flettano allo stesso modo, date le differenze nell'andatura. I robusti arti anteriori vengono utilizzati per afferrare le prede, scavare tane, dissotterrare animali fossori, ribaltare pietre e tronchi per localizzare le prede e colpire grandi creature. , gli orsi possono alzarsi in piedi e stare seduti come gli esseri umani.]] A differenza della maggior parte degli altri carnivori terrestri, gli orsi sono plantigradi. Distribuiscono il loro peso verso i piedi posteriori, il che li fa sembrare piuttosto goffi quando camminano. Sono in grado di effettuare scatti di velocità, ma si stancano presto; di conseguenza, fanno per lo più affidamento sull'agguato piuttosto che sull'inseguimento. Gli orsi possono stare in piedi sulle zampe posteriori e sedersi diritti con notevole equilibrio. Le loro zampe anteriori sono abbastanza flessibili da afferrare frutta e foglie. Gli artigli, non retrattili, sono usati per scavare, arrampicarsi, squarciare e afferrare le prede. Quelli delle zampe anteriori sono più grandi di quelli delle zampe posteriori e possono essere di intralcio quando l'animale si arrampica sugli alberi; i baribal e gli orsi dal collare sono i più arboricoli tra gli orsi e sono pertanto dotati di artigli più corti. I panda sono caratterizzati dalla presenza di un'estensione ossea sul polso delle zampe anteriori che funge da pollice e viene usata per afferrare i germogli di bambù mentre si nutrono. La maggior parte dei mammiferi ha peli color aguti: tale colorazione implica che ogni singolo pelo presenti bande di colore corrispondenti a due diversi tipi di pigmento di melanina. Gli orsi, tuttavia, hanno un solo tipo di melanina e i peli presentano lo stesso colore su tutta la loro lunghezza, esclusa la punta, che a volte ha una tonalità diversa. Il mantello è costituito da lunghi peli di guardia che formano un'ispida copertura protettiva e da peli corti e fitti che formano uno strato isolante che intrappola l'aria vicino alla pelle. L'ispido mantello aiuta a mantenere costante la temperatura corporea durante il letargo invernale e in primavera l'animale effettua la muta, lasciando spazio al più corto mantello estivo. Gli orsi polari hanno peli di guardia cavi e traslucidi che assorbono calore dal sole e lo conducono alla pelle di colore scuro sottostante. Possiedono inoltre uno spesso strato di grasso che conferisce un isolamento extra e piante dei piedi ricoperte da un fitto strato di pelliccia. Se si esclude il vistoso mantello bianco e nero del panda, gli orsi tendono ad avere una colorazione uniforme, sebbene alcune specie possano presentare disegni sul petto o sulla faccia. Gli orsi sono dotati di piccole orecchie arrotondate in modo da ridurre al minimo la dispersione di calore, ma né l'udito né la vista sono particolarmente acuti. A differenza di molti altri carnivori hanno la capacità di vedere i colori, capacità forse utile per distinguere frutta e noci mature. Sono gli unici carnivori a non avere vibrisse sensibili al tatto sul muso; hanno, tuttavia, un eccellente senso dell'olfatto, migliore di quello del cane, o forse di qualsiasi altro mammifero. Utilizzano questo senso per localizzare la presenza dei conspecifici (sia per mettere in guardia i rivali che per rilevare potenziali partner) e per trovare il cibo. L'olfatto è il principale senso che gli orsi usano per localizzare la maggior parte del cibo e la memoria eccellente li aiuta a ritrovare i luoghi dove avevano trovato del cibo in precedenza. I crani degli orsi sono in assoluto i più lunghi e massicci fra quelli dei Carnivori e forniscono l'ancoraggio ai potenti muscoli masseteri e temporali. I loro denti dimostrano come questa famiglia si sia evoluta trasformandosi da animali principalmente carnivori in animali anche prevalentemente erbivori. L'orso bruno possiede la tipica struttura degli orsi con incisivi non specializzati, lunghi canini, premolari ridotti o assenti (i denti carnassiali non sviluppati) e molari larghi e piatti con cuspidi arrotondate per triturare le erbe, che rappresentano buona parte della sua dieta . La grande differenza in numero di denti tra individui (I 3/3, C 1/1, P 2-4/2-4, M 2/3 = 34-42) sta a dimostrare che si sta lentamente riducendo il numero dei molari. Comunque, l'orso polare, che è il più giovane tra gli Ursus e ha una dieta esclusivamente carnivora (soprattutto carne di foca), sembra stia nuovamente sviluppando i carnassiali che gli servono per la triturazione della carne . Nell'orso giocoliere si riscontra invece un'insolita formazione dentale: manca dei due incisivi superiori interni (I 2/3) e tale modifica gli permette di risucchiare le termiti. I molari più piccoli sono strutturati per una dieta a base di frutta e insetti. La struttura della laringe degli orsi sembra essere la più basale all'interno dei caniformi. Questi animali possiedono delle sacche d'aria connesse alla faringe che potrebbero servire da amplificatori per le vocalizzazioni . Gli orsi hanno un apparato digerente abbastanza semplice, tipico dei carnivori, con uno stomaco singolo e un breve intestino indifferenziato e privo di cieco . Perfino l'erbivoro panda gigante possiede ancora l'apparato digerente di un carnivoro, oltre al patrimonio genetico proprio di questi animali. La sua capacità di digerire la cellulosa è resa possibile grazie ai microbi presenti nel suo intestino . Gli orsi devono trascorrere gran parte del loro tempo a nutrirsi affinché possano ottenere nutrimento a sufficienza dai vegetali di cui si cibano. Il panda in particolare dedica 12-15 ore al giorno a mangiare. Distribuzione e habitat Gli orsi attuali sono presenti in sessanta paesi, prevalentemente dell'emisfero boreale, e sono maggiormente concentrati in Asia, Nordamerica ed Europa. La sola eccezione è l'orso dagli occhiali; originario del Sudamerica, vive infatti nella regione andina. L'areale dell'orso malese si estende al di sotto dell'equatore nel Sud-est asiaticoWard e Kynaston, p. 52.. L'orso dell'Atlante, una sottospecie dell'orso bruno, era diffuso in Nordafrica dal Marocco alla Libia, ma si estinse intorno agli anni '70 del XIX secolo . La specie maggiormente diffusa è l'orso bruno, presente dall'Europa occidentale fino all'Asia e alle regioni occidentali del Nordamerica. Il baribal vive solamente nel Nordamerica e l'orso polare è limitato alla regione artica. Tutte le restanti specie di orso sono asiatiche . Occupano una serie di habitat che comprendono foreste pluviali tropicali di pianura, foreste sia di conifere che di latifoglie, praterie, steppe, pascoli montani, ghiaioni alpini, tundra artica e, nel caso dell'orso polare, banchi di ghiaccio. Gli orsi possono scavare le loro tane sui pendii o utilizzare caverne, tronchi cavi e fitta vegetazione per trovare rifugio. Biologia Gli orsi bruni e i baribal sono generalmente diurni, il che significa che sono attivi per lo più durante il giorno, sebbene possano aggirarsi in cerca di cibo anche di notte . Altre specie possono essere notturne, ma le femmine di orso giocoliere con i piccoli possono nutrirsi di più durante il giorno per evitare la competizione con i conspecifici e i predatori notturniWard e Kynaston, p. 99.. Gli orsi sono prevalentemente solitari e sono considerati i più asociali tra tutti i Carnivori. Fanno eccezione i piccoli gruppi costituiti dalle madri con i giovani o quelli che si formano occasionalmente in prossimità di fonti stagionali di cibo (ad esempio in concomitanza delle migrazioni dei salmoni) . I combattimenti tra maschi sono frequenti e gli individui più anziani possono presentare cicatrici estese, il che suggerisce che le lotte per mantenere il predominio possono raggiungere anche una certa intensitàWard e Kynaston, p. 130. Grazie al loro acuto senso dell'olfatto, gli orsi possono localizzare una carcassa a diversi chilometri di distanza. Utilizzano l'olfatto anche per individuare altre fonti alimentari, incontrare i partner, evitare i rivali e riconoscere i propri piccoli. Alimentazione mangia del bambù allo Smithsonian National Zoological Park di Washington. Questa specie è quasi interamente erbivora.]] Gli orsi sono quasi tutti degli onnivori opportunisti e la loro dieta è prevalentemente vegetariana. Mangiano qualsiasi cosa, da foglie, radici e bacche a insetti, carogne, carne fresca e pesce, e sono dotati di apparati digerenti e denti adatti a tale dieta. Alle due estremità di tale regime alimentare si trovano il panda gigante, quasi interamente erbivoro, e l'orso polare, per lo più carnivoro. Tuttavia, tutti gli orsi si nutrono di qualsiasi fonte di cibo che diviene disponibile stagionalmenteWard e Kynaston, p. 83.. Ad esempio, a Taiwan gli orsi dal collare consumano un gran numero di ghiande quando esse sono più comuni e passano agli ungulati in altri periodi dell'anno . Quando si alimentano di vegetali, gli orsi preferiscono consumarli allo stadio in cui sono più nutrienti e digeribili e generalmente cercano di evitare erbe, carici e foglie più vecchi e coriacei . Di conseguenza, nelle zone temperate più settentrionali, il consumo di foglie e di erbe è maggiore all'inizio della primavera e va man mano scemando. Sapere quando le piante sono mature e pronte per essere mangiate è un comportamento appreso. Le bacche possono essere raccolte tra i cespugli o sulla sommità degli alberi, e gli orsi cercano di massimizzare il consumo delle bacche rispetto a quello delle foglie. In autunno, alcune specie di orso consumano grandi quantità di frutta fermentata naturalmente che va a influire sul loro comportamento . Gli orsi più piccoli si arrampicano sugli alberi per nutrirsi delle parti riproduttive commestibili, come le ghiande . Noci e ghiande possono essere molto importanti per la dieta di queste specie e una diminuzione della produzione può spingere gli orsi ad effettuare spostamenti su ampio raggio in cerca di fonti di cibo alternative . Gli orsi bruni, abili scavatori, si nutrono comunemente di radici. La dieta del panda è costituita per oltre il 99% da bambù di 30 specie diverse. Le sue forti mascelle sono adatte per schiacciare gli steli duri di queste piante, anche se preferiscono mangiare le foglie più nutrientiWard e Kynaston, pp. 89-92. . Le bromelie possono costituire fino al 50% della dieta dell'orso dagli occhiali, che è dotato di robuste mascelle in grado di aprirleWard e Kynaston, p. 87.. in Alaska.]] L'orso giocoliere, sebbene non sia così specializzato dal punto di vista alimentare come l'orso polare e il panda, ha perso alcuni denti anteriori e ha sviluppato una lunga lingua aspirante per nutrirsi di formiche, termiti e altri insetti scavatori, che costituiscono il suo piatto preferito. In certi periodi dell'anno questi insetti possono costituire il 90% della loro dieta . Alcune specie possono razziare i nidi delle vespe e delle api alla ricerca di miele e insetti immaturi, incuranti delle punture degli adulti . Gli orsi malesi usano la loro lunga lingua per leccare sia insetti che mieleWard e Kynaston, p. 89.. Il pesce costituisce un'importante fonte di cibo per alcune specie, e gli orsi bruni in particolare si riuniscono in gran numero in prossimità dei corsi d'acqua che vengono risaliti dai salmoni. Generalmente gli orsi si tuffano in acqua e catturano un pesce con le mascelle o le zampe anteriori; le parti che preferiscono mangiare sono il cervello e le uova. Talvolta gli orsi dissotterrano e mangiano anche piccoli mammiferi scavatori come i roditori. L'orso bruno, il baribal e l'orso dal collare catturano talvolta grandi ungulati, come cervi e bovidi, soprattutto esemplari giovani e deboli Ward e Kynaston, pp. 93-98.. Questi animali possono essere catturati con un breve inseguimento o un'imboscata, mentre i giovani cervidi nascosti tra l'erba vengono localizzati grazie all'olfatto e semplicemente attaccati . L'orso polare si nutre soprattutto di foche, che cattura inseguendole sul ghiaccio o irrompendo nelle loro tane. Una volta catturata una, ne mangia per lo più lo strato di grasso, altamente digeribileWard e Kynaston, p. 92.. I grandi mammiferi vengono uccisi generalmente con un morso alla testa o sul collo; i giovani esemplari, invece, vengono semplicemente inchiodati a terra con le zampe e sbranati . Presso gli orsi le abilità predatorie vengono generalmente insegnate ai giovani dalla madre. Gli orsi sono anche attivi saprofagi e cleptoparassiti che depredano le riserve di cibo immagazzinate dai roditori e le carcasse uccise da altri predatori . Per le specie che vanno in letargo è importante guadagnare molto peso che le aiuti a superare meglio il periodo di dormienza invernale. Un orso bruno può mangiare anche 41 kg e guadagnare 2-3 kg di grasso al giorno prima di entrare nella tanaWard e Kynaston, p. 104.. Comunicazione Gli orsi producono un gran numero di suoni vocali e non vocali. Schiocchi con la lingua o grugniti possono essere prodotti in situazioni cordiali, come tra madri e cuccioli o tra partner, mentre gemiti, sbuffi o soffi vengono emessi quando un esemplare è stressato. Dei latrati vengono prodotti in situazioni di allarme o eccitazione o per rivelare la propria posizione. Tra i richiami di allarme figurano schiocchi fatti con le mascelle o le labbra, mentre battiti di denti, belati, ringhi, ruggiti e suoni pulsanti vengono emessi negli incontri aggressivi. I piccoli possono strillare, urlare, belare o gridare quando sono in difficoltà e produrre un ronzio simile a quello di un motore quando si sentono a proprio agio o vengono allattatiWard e Kynaston, pp. 117-121. . Gli orsi talvolta comunicano anche con particolari posture del corpo, ad esempio assumendo una posizione eretta per poter sembrare più grandi. A questa posizione intimidatoria si possono aggiungere i disegni sul petto propri di alcune specie. Fissare con gli occhi è considerato un segno di aggressività e i disegni facciali degli orsi dagli occhiali e dei panda giganti potrebbero aiutare a richiamare l'attenzione sugli occhi durante gli scontri tra conspecificiWard e Kynaston, pp. 124-125.. Due individui possono avvicinarsi l'un l'altro camminando con le zampe rigide e la testa abbassata. La posizione di dominanza viene affermata assumendo un orientamento frontale, mostrando i canini, torcendo la bocca e allungando il collo. Un subordinato può rispondere assumendo un orientamento laterale, girandosi e lasciando cadere la testa per poi mettersi a sedere o sdraiandosi . Gli orsi possono marcare il territorio strofinandosi contro alberi e altri oggetti che possono servire a diffondere il loro odore. Quasi sempre graffiano o mordono l'oggetto a cui si sono strofinati. Talvolta pezzi di corteccia possono essere sparsi in giro per attirare l'attenzione sul sito di marcaturaWard e Kynaston, p. 122.. I panda marcano alberi o pietre con l'urina e con una sostanza cerosa delle loro ghiandole anali . Gli orsi polari lasciano dietro di sé il proprio odore, in modo che i loro simili possano localizzarne la posizione nelle vaste distese selvagge dell'Artico . Riproduzione e sviluppo .]] Il sistema di riproduzione degli orsi è stato variamento descritto come una forma di poliginia, promiscuità e monogamia seriale . Durante la stagione degli amori, i maschi cercano segnali della presenza delle femmine nelle vicinanze e le femmine diventano più tolleranti verso i maschi. Un maschio può visitare continuamente una femmina per un periodo di diversi giorni o settimane, a seconda della specie, per testare il suo stato riproduttivo. Durante questo periodo, i maschi cercano di impedire ai rivali di interagire con la loro partner. Il corteggiamento può essere breve, anche se in alcune specie asiatiche le coppie possono eseguire lotte corpo a corpo, abbracci, finti combattimenti e vocalizzazioni. L'ovulazione è indotta dall'accoppiamento, che può durare fino a 30 minuti a seconda della specieWard e Kynaston, pp. 138-141. La gestazione si protrae generalmente per 6-9 mesi, tenuto conto anche dell'ritardo dell'impianto, e la madre può dare alla luce fino a quattro piccoli per volta. I panda giganti possono avere parti gemellari, ma in questi casi uno dei piccoli è destinato a morire, in quanto la madre si prende cura solamente di uno di essi . Nelle specie che vivono nelle regioni settentrionali la nascita ha luogo durante il letargo invernale. Alla nascita i cuccioli sono ciechi e del tutto inermi: sono ricoperti al massimo da un sottile strato di peluria e fanno completo affidamento alla madre per tenersi al caldo. Il latte della femmina è ricco di grassi e di anticorpi e i piccoli possono essere allattati anche fino a un anno dopo la nascita. A partire dai 2-3 mesi, i piccoli possono seguire la madre fuori dalla tana. Di solito la seguono a piedi, ma i piccoli di orso giocoliere possono essere trasportati sulla schiena dalla madreWard e Kynaston, pp. 144-148. . I maschi non hanno alcun ruolo nelle cure parentali. Episodi di infanticidio, dove un maschio adulto ha ucciso i piccoli di un altro esemplare, sono stati segnalati negli orsi polari, negli orsi bruni e nei baribal, ma non nelle altre specie'''Ward e Kynaston, p. 132.. '''I maschi uccidono i giovani per spingere nuovamente la femmina in estro . Alla vista di un maschio i piccoli fuggono via e la madre li difende anche a costo della vita . In alcune specie, i giovani possono diventare indipendenti intorno alla primavera successiva, cioè fino a quando la madre può accoppiarsi di nuovo. Gli orsi raggiungono la maturità sessuale poco dopo l'epoca della dispersione: più o meno a 3-6 anni a seconda della specie. I maschi di orso bruno dell'Alaska e di orso polare possono continuare a crescere fino all'età di 11 anni. Anche la speranza di vita varia da una specie all'altra. L'orso bruno può vivere in media 25 anni . Ibernazione Gli orsi delle regioni settentrionali, tra cui il baribal e il grizzly, trascorrono l'inverno in letargo . Durante il letargo, il metabolismo rallenta, la temperatura corporea diminuisce leggermente e la frequenza cardiaca passa da un valore normale di 55 ad appena 9 battiti al minuto . Generalmente gli orsi non si svegliano durante il letargo e possono trascorrere l'intero periodo senza mangiare, bere, urinare o defecare. Nel colon si forma un tappo fecale che viene espulso quando l'orso si sveglia in primavera . Se è stato accumulato abbastanza grasso corporeo, i muscoli restano in buone condizioni e il fabbisogno di mantenimento delle proteine viene raggiunto riciclando l'urea residua. Le femmine partoriscono durante il periodo di ibernazione e si svegliano al momento del parto. Predatori, parassiti e patogeni Gli orsi non hanno molti predatori. Il più importante tra questi è l'uomo, che, da quando ha iniziato a coltivare i campi, è entrato sempre più in conflitto con questi animali che razziavano i raccolti. Inoltre, dopo l'invenzione delle armi da fuoco, l'uomo è stato in grado di uccidere gli orsi con maggiore facilità . Anche felini come la tigre possono costituire una minaccia per gli orsi , in particolare per i cuccioli, che possono anche essere minacciati dai canidi. Gli orsi sono parassitati da ottanta specie di parassiti, tra cui protozoi unicellulari e vermi gastro-intestinali, nonché nematodi e fasciole che si annidano nel cuore, nel fegato, nei polmoni e nel flusso sanguigno. Esternamente vengono attaccati da zecche, pulci e pidocchi. Nel corso di uno studio sul baribal sono state rinvenute diciassette specie di endoparassiti, tra cui il protozoo Sarcocystis, il verme parassita Diphyllobothrium mansonoides e i nematodi Dirofilaria immitis, Capillaria aerophila, Physaloptera spp., Strongyloides spp. e altri. Di queste, D. mansonoides e gli adulti di C. aerophila stavano causando sintomi patologici . Al contrario, gli orsi polari hanno pochi parassiti; molte specie parassite hanno bisogno di un ospite secondario, dalle abitudini solitamente terricole, e l'orso polare frequenta un tipo di ambiente dove esistono poche specie ospiti. Tuttavia, in alcuni esemplari è stato trovato il Toxoplasma gondii e il nematode Trichinella nativa può causare gravi infezioni e decadimento negli individui più anziani . Gli orsi del Nordamerica sono a volte infettati da un Morbillivirus simile al virus del cimurro canino . Sono inoltre suscettibili all'epatite canina infettiva (CAV-1) e i baribal che vivono in natura soccombono rapidamente a causa dell'encefalite e dell'epatite . Rapporti con l'uomo Conservazione In epoca moderna gli orsi si sono ritrovati sempre più minacciati dall'invasione dell'uomo nei loro habitat e dal commercio illegale di parti del loro corpo, in particolare della loro bile, molto richiesta sul mercato asiatico: anche se le uccisioni in natura sono attualmente vietate, la caccia è stata in gran parte rimpiazzata dall'allevamento . La IUCN classifica sei specie come vulnerabili ; tuttavia, perfino le due specie a rischio minimo, l'orso bruno e il baribal, rischiano di scomparire da alcune aree. In generale queste due specie vivono in zone remote dove le interazioni con l'uomo sono ridotte al minimo, e le principali cause artificiali di mortalità sono costituite dalla caccia, dalle collisioni con i veicoli e dalle rappresaglie degli agricoltori . In molte parti del mondo sono state approvate leggi per proteggere gli orsi dalla [[Distruzione dell'habitat|distruzione dell'habitat]]. La percezione degli orsi presso il grande pubblico è spesso positiva, dal momento che gli uomini si identificano con questi animali a causa della loro dieta onnivora, della loro capacità di stare in piedi su due zampe e della loro importanza simbolica . Il sostegno alla protezione degli orsi è diffuso, almeno nelle aree più ricche del mondo . Laddove gli orsi razziano i raccolti o attaccano il bestiame, possono entrare in conflitto con gli uomini . Nelle regioni rurali più povere, l'attitudine degli abitanti verso questi animali può essere maggiormente influenzata dai pericoli costituiti dagli orsi e dai danni economici che essi causano ad agricoltori e allevatori. Attacchi Alcune specie di orso possono diventare pericolose per l'uomo, specialmente in quelle aree in cui si sono abituate alla presenza umana; altrove, cercano generalmente di evitare gli umani. Le aggressioni da parte degli orsi sono rare, ma largamente riportate . Gli orsi possono attaccare l'uomo in risposta ad un forte spavento, in difesa dei piccoli o del cibo o anche per ragioni predatorie . Intrattenimento, caccia, cibo e medicina popolare Gli orsi in cattività sono stati usati per secoli come fonte di intrattenimento. In Europa sono stati addestrati a ballare e impiegati nei combattimenti almeno dal XVI secolo. All'epoca a Southwark, un quartiere di Londra, vi erano cinque arene dove venivano fatti combattere gli orsi: i resti di tre di esse sono anche sopravvissuti fino ad oggi . In tutta Europa, gli addestratori di orsi girovaghi rom, chiamati ursari, vivevano suonando ed esibendosi con gli orsi dal XII secolo . Gli orsi sono stati cacciati per sport, per scopo alimentare e per ricavare sostanze utilizzate nella medicina popolare. La loro carne è scura e fibrosa, come un duro taglio di manzo. Nella cucina cantonese le zampe di orso sono considerate una prelibatezza. La carne, tuttavia, deve essere cotta accuratamente, in quanto può essere infettata dal parassita Trichinella spiralis . Le popolazioni dell'Asia orientale utilizzano alcune parti e secreti del corpo degli orsi (in particolare la colecisti e la bile) come farmaci impiegati nella medicina tradizionale cinese. Si pensa che siano più di 12.000 gli orsi ospitati in fattorie di Cina, Vietnam e Corea del Sud per la produzione di bile. Il commercio di prodotti a base di orso è vietato dalla CITES, ma bile di orso è stata rinvenuta in shampoo, vino e medicinali a base di erbe venduti in Canada, negli Stati Uniti e in Australia . Letteratura, arte e simbolismo Vi sono prove indicanti una sorta di culto dell'orso risalenti già all'epoca preistorica, sebbene la loro validità sia oggi stata messa in dubbio dagli archeologi . I finnici preistorici , i popoli siberiani e in epoca più recente i coreani consideravano l'orso lo spirito dei loro antenati . Il culto dell'orso era praticato anche dagli antichi cinesi e dagli Ainu . Presso molte culture dei nativi americani, l'orso viene visto come un simbolo di rinascita, a causa del suo risveglio dopo il letargoWard e Kynaston, p. 17.. Le femmine di orso, particolarmente devote e protettive nei confronti dei cuccioli, erano un soggetto ricorrente nella mitologia di molte società di Nordamerica ed EurasiaWard e Kynaston, pp. 12-13.. Nel folklore giapponese abbiamo l'Onikuma, un «orso demone» che cammina eretto . Invece gli Ainu del nord del Giappone, un popolo distinto dai giapponesi, consideravano l'orso una creatura sacra; Hirasawa Byozan dipinse una scena in stile documentaristico del sacrificio di un orso in un tempio ainu, con tanto di offerte allo spirito dell'animale morto . Nella mitologia coreana, una tigre e un orso si rivolsero a Hwanung, il figlio del Signore dei Cielo, pregandolo di farli diventare esseri umani. Dopo aver ascoltato le loro preghiere, Hwanung diede loro 20 spicchi d'aglio e un fascio di artemisia, ordinando loro di mangiare solo questi cibi sacri e di rimanere lontani dalla luce del sole per 100 giorni. La tigre rinunciò dopo una ventina di giorni e lasciò la grotta. L'orso, invece, perseverò nell'intento e fu trasformato in una donna. Si dice che l'orso e la tigre rappresentino due tribù che cercavano di ottenere il favore del principe celeste . La donna-orso (Ungnyeo; 웅녀/ ) si dimostrò grata dell'avvenuto e fece delle offerte a Hwanung. Tuttavia, non avendo un marito, diventò presto triste e pregò ai piedi di un albero di «betulla divina» (Hangul: 신단수; Hanja: 神 檀 樹; RR: shindansu) affinché potesse avere un bambino. Hwanung, commosso dalle sue preghiere, la prese come moglie e presto diede alla luce un figlio di nome Dangun Wanggeom - che divenne il leggendario fondatore di Gojoseon, il primo regno coreano . Artio (Dea Artio nella religione gallo-romana) era una dea celtica raffigurata con le sembianze di un'orsa. Testimonianze del suo culto sono state trovate soprattutto a Berna, che a sua volta deve il nome a questo animale. Il nome della dea deriva dalla parola celtica artos, che vuol dire «orso» . Nell'antica Grecia, il culto arcaico di Artemide sotto forma di orsa sopravvisse in epoca classica a Braurone, dove le giovani ragazze ateniesi dovevano effettuare un rito di iniziazione come arktai, «orse»Walter Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985:263.. Per il collegamento tra Artemide e questo animale basti ricordare il mito di Callisto, la ninfa trasformata in orsa dalla dea adirata. Le costellazioni dell'Orsa Maggiore e dell'Orsa Minore prendono il nome dalla loro presunta somiglianza con un'orsa già dai tempi di Tolomeo, che le chiamò rispettivamente Ἄρκτος μεγάλη (Arktos Megale) e Ἄρκτος μικρά (Arktos Mikra), grande e piccola orsa in greco . La vicina stella Arturo ha un nome che significa «guardiano dell'orsa», proprio come se stesse osservando le due costellazioni . Si ritiene che l'Orsa Maggiore sia stata associata alla figura di un orso almeno da 13.000 anni, dall'epoca paleolitica, in quanto miti simili correlati alla Caccia Cosmica sono presenti su entrambe le sponde del ponte di terra di Bering, che venne sommerso dal mare circa 11.000 anni fa revisionato in . Plinio il Vecchio, nelle sue Storie Naturali (I secolo d.C.), afferma che «alla nascita orsi sono informi masserelle di carne di colore bianco, un po' più grosse di un topo, senz'occhi e senza peli; soltanto le unghie sono sporgenti. L'orsa, lambendo queste masserelle, dà loro a poco a poco una forma» . Questa convinzione verrà ripresa dagli autori di bestiari per tutto il periodo medievale . Gli orsi vengono menzionati anche nella Bibbia: nel Secondo Libro dei Re si racconta la storia del profeta Eliseo, che invocò due orsi affinché divorassero i giovani che lo stavano schernendoSecondo Libro dei Re, 2, 23-25.. Leggende di santi che addomesticano gli orsi sono comuni nella zona alpina. Sullo stemma della città di Frisinga è tuttora raffigurato il pericoloso orso domato da San Corbiniano e costretto a trasportare il suo bagaglio, simbolo di civilizzazione, al di là delle montagne. Gli orsi compaiono anche nelle leggende di San Romedio, San Gallo e San Colombano. Questo motivo ricorrente fu usato dalla Chiesa come simbolo della vittoria della cristianità sul paganesimo . Negli insediamenti norreni dell'Inghilterra settentrionale risalenti al X secolo, un tipo di copertura tombale a «schiena di maiale» costituito da un lungo e stretto blocco di pietra, con un vertice sagomato come la trave del tetto di una lunga casa, è decorato con un orso scolpito dotato di museruola, cioè cristianizzato, che sorregge ciascuna estremità del timpano, così come si può vedere anche nella chiesa di Brompton, nel North Yorkshire, e un po' ovunque in tutte le isole britanniche . Lāčplēsis, che significa «uccisore di orsi», è un eroe leggendario lettone che si dice abbia ucciso un orso spezzandogli le mascelle a mani nude. Tuttavia, come viene rivelato alla fine della lunga epopea che racconta la sua vita, la madre di Lāčplēsis era stata un'orsa, e la sua forza sovrumana risiedeva nelle sue orecchie da orso. L'Ordine di Lāčplēsis, la prima nonché la più alta onorificenza militare della Lettonia, prende il nome dall'eroe, ed è noto anche come l'«Ordine dell'Uccisore di Orsi». Gli orsi sono personaggi principali di molte storie per bambini, basti pensare a Winnie the Pooh , all'orso Paddington , all'orso Ben e a «L'Orso Bruno della Norvegia» . Una prima versione di «Riccioli d'oro e i tre orsi» venne pubblicata con il titolo «La storia dei tre orsi» nel 1837 da Robert Southey, ripresa da vari autori svariate volte e illustrata nel 1918 da Arthur Rackham . L'Orso Yoghi, il celebre personaggio dei cartoni animati, è apparso in numerosi fumetti, spettacoli televisivi animati e film . Gli Orsetti del Cuore fecero la loro comparsa sui biglietti di auguri nel 1982 e da allora ne sono stati prodotti giocattoli e film e la loro immagine è comparsa sui capi di abbigliamento . In tutto il mondo, molti bambini - e anche alcuni adulti - amano gli orsacchiotti, animaletti di peluche a forma di orso che devono il loro nome alternativo di teddy bear al presidente americano Theodore Roosevelt, che nel 1902 si era rifiutato di sparare ad un baribal legato a un albero . Gli orsi, così come anche altri animali, possono simboleggiare intere nazioni. Nel 1911, la rivista satirica britannica Punch pubblicò una vignetta di Leonard Raven-Hill sull'accordo anglo-russo nella quale il leone britannico osservava l'orso russo seduto sulla coda del gatto persiano . L'orso russo è la personificazione nazionale della Russia dal XVI secolo . L'Orso Smokey è divenuto parte della cultura americana sin dalla sua introduzione nel 1944, con il suo messaggio «Solo tu puoi prevenire gli incendi boschivi» . Nel Regno Unito, l'orso e il bordone sono rappresentati sullo stemma araldico della contea del Warwickshire . L'orso compare anche sullo stemma di tre grandi città, Berna, Berlino e Madrid. Organizzazioni L'International Association for Bear Research & Management, conosciuta anche come International Bear Association, e il Bear Specialist Group della Species Survival Commission, un settore dell'Unione internazionale per la conservazione della natura, sono due organizzazioni incentrate sullo studio della storia naturale, sulla gestione e sulla conservazione degli orsi. Il Bear Trust International opera per la salvaguardia degli orsi selvatici e di altri animali attraverso quattro iniziative principali, ovvero l'educazione alla conservazione, la ricerca sugli orsi selvatici, la loro gestione e la conservazione degli habitat . Tra le organizzazioni specifiche per ognuna delle otto specie di orso esistenti ricordiamo: * Vital Ground, per l'orso bruno ; * Moon Bears, per l'orso dal collare ; * Black Bear Conservation Coalition, per il baribal ; * Polar Bears International, per l'orso polare ; * Bornean Sun Bear Conservation Centre, per l'orso malese ; * Wildlife SOS, per l'orso giocoliere ; * Andean Bear Conservation Project, per l'orso dagli occhiali ; * Chengdu Research Base of Giant Panda Breeding, per il panda gigante . Note Bibliografia * * * * Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * The Bears Project - Information, reports and images of European brown bears and other living species. * Western Wildlife Outreach - Information on the history, biology, and conservation of North American Grizzly Bears and Black Bears. * The Bear Book and Curriculum Guide - a compilation of stories about all eight species of bears worldwide, including STEM lessons rooted in bear research, ecology, and conservation. categoria:Studio animale